


difficult

by theneighbourhoodfanboy



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, mama is used a lot, my boy wolfie and wes USED to date, webber and wes are like father and son, willow and wilson are siblings lol, wilson is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighbourhoodfanboy/pseuds/theneighbourhoodfanboy
Summary: is wilson the love of wes’s life?





	1. wilson loves mama

**Author's Note:**

> ok so uhhhh this was all over the place, and i really want there to be a shorter part 2 to this, sooooo maybe expect that lol.  
> psa: what the fuck do you call webbers hands. they aren’t hands, they’re more like claws or smth so i just wrote paws. so there you have it.

 

**prompt: wilson punches wes, wes cries. willow gets angereee at wilson bc shes like “dont abuse him!2!1 he is a bab” alSo webbo calls wes mama bc hes fuckign adorable.**

wilson’s anger usually was pretty manageable, but it seemed like today, everyone was getting onto his bad side.

including his boyfriend.

wes was sat at the fire pit, watching as willow cooked stew for dinner. webber was in his lap, babbling about the bunnies and flowers, as wes listened with no ill intent. wilson’s ears burned as he tried to ignore the annoying spider child.

wilson glared over to wes, who was nodding and smiling, listening to webber blabber at light speed.

webber stopped talking for a second, to catch wilson’s eye. he waved a little paw, grinning a toothy smile.

“mama, mister wilson is looking here!” webber chimed, his little head crushed to wes’ chest, listening to his heartbeat.

wes carefully glanced back at wilson, who was giving a dangerous snarl. he gave a sympathetic look back, as wilson quickly wrenched his eyes away.

his gaze settled on a rock in the fire that was slightly cracked, and he glared at it, feeling wes’s eyes bore into the side of his head.

he could see wes gesture something to webber, who nodded. wes smiled, and pressed a light kiss to webber’s furry head.

the spider child trotted off to draw in the sand with wendy.

wilson could sense wes walking over to him, and sitting down.

wes cocked his head to the side in question, as wilson refused to look at him.

‘ _what’s wrong, love?’_ wes gestured, concern wrinkling his cheeks. ‘ _are you okay?’_

wilson shook his head, sighing heavily. “you don’t ever get it, do you?” he hissed, giving a poisonous look to wes.

wes furrowed his eyebrows, returning a puzzled look.

wilson’s gaze hardened. “you’re so happy all the time, and you don’t fucking understand how real life crashing down on you feels. you don’t get what crippling depression is, do you?” he spat, wes’s eyes glazed over with fear. wilson’s nose scrunched up, like he was looking down at a squashed bug. “i bust my fucking ass out here to keep everyone well fed and warm, where as you just sit on your fucking ass all day listening to children talk about bullshit stories and puppies!” wilson’s hands spasmed around him, frizzing his usually, well-kept hair.

wes reached his arms out, panic and worry painted on his face, trying to calm wilson down.

it was no use.

wilson’s eyes were wild, he stood up to full height, all whilst wes was still kneeling on the ground.

wes cowered in fear, as wilson raised his fist.

“you’re just a useless mime.” wilson whispered menacingly, before swinging his fist into wes’s jaw with a loud crack.

wes slammed face-first on the ground, coughing, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. he tried sitting up, but his hands were slick, so he toppled back down.

wilson’s anger wore off instantly, as he stared at his boyfriend on the ground.

_he punched wes._

wilson’s knuckles were slick with blood, and he uncurled them, the thick blood now pooling into his palm.

wilson assumed that at least webber heard the crack, because the little spider child came rushing over. he crouched beside wes, and pushed back his hair to reveal a bright red welt on the side of his face, along with several other lacerations around his eye.

webber began to tear up, and he ran to willow, who was oblivious to all the noise.

“miss willow! miss willow!” webber called, rushing up to her, and latching on to her skirt, blubbering. she flicked her head to the source of the sound, and saw a little boy in tears, wes hardly breathing on the ground, and her brother, with a fist full of blood. she barely put two and two together.

“webber, honey.” willow whispered, out of the corner of her eye she saw wendy rush over to wes. wilson looked like he’d seen a ghost. “what happened?”

webber sniffed loudly, and buried his head into willow’s skirt. “mister wilson punched mama in the face! he’s bleeding, miss willow!”

willow nodded towards the boy-spider holding on to her, and kneeled down so she was eye level. “is mama gonna die, miss willow?” he asked, his voice muffled by his paws. she lifted up her sleeve to wipe his tears away.

“mama isn’t going to die, webber. mama will be okay.” she pet his fuzzy head, and hugged him, his spider legs rested on her shoulder.

webber sniffed, returning the hug. “does mister wilson not love mama anymore?” he whispered into her shoulder.

willow’s heart broke in two. wilson had practically always loved wes, ever since they met three years ago, in the dead winter of the constant. willow had never seen her brother so smitten with anyone, ever. even before they started officially dating, wilson would talk willow’s ear off for hours about something wes did that was cute. when wilson had finally mustered up the courage to share his feelings, willow watched from a distance as wes kissed her brother. obviously, wilson passed out with a massive grin on his face. she didn’t even get annoyed by how much noise wes and wilson made when they had sex for the first time. wes was wilson’s other half, his golden ticket, the love of his life. hell, wilson had even planned to marry wes the soonest chance he got.

_why would he throw all of that away?_

willow released webber, but still kept his shoulders in her grasp. “of course mama and mister wilson still love each other, little one.” she reassured, although she didn’t know if she was telling the truth. “go help wendy stitch up mama, okay? i’ll talk to mister wilson.” she let go of his shoulders, although hot tears were still running down his face.

willow watched as the boy trudged over to wendy.

_she knew the little spider-child and the mime were close. when it was just her and wilson, they had stumbled upon wes and webber during the dangerous cold of winter. wes had the little boy, who was just a young 4-year-old back then, zipped up inside his vest. wes was cooking what morsels of food they had left, over a dying fire. webber was asleep on his chest, a beefalo hat atop his head. when wes turned his head in the twin’s direction, willow heard wilson lose his breath._

_wes wasn’t wearing any of his makeup that day, and his blue eyes were glazed over with fear. his lips were bright red, along with the tip of his nose. wilson reacted immediately, zipping over to the two, and covered them with a beefalo wool blanket._

_“i’m wilson.” he had whispered. “this is willow.” he jutted a finger in his sister’s direction._

_webber’s little body inside the vest moved, and he opened his sleepy pale eyes._

_wes gave a weak smile to him, and gestured something wilson couldn’t understand._

_“mama wants me to introduce us.” the boy mumbled, still half asleep. “i’m webber, and this is mama.”_

_wes patted the child’s head, and pressed it back to his chest, kissing his forehead._

_‘thank you, wilson.’ wes mouthed, giving a genuine smile. ‘i’m wes.’_

that was the night wilson fell in love.

willow shook her head to clear it, as she trudged over to wilson.

he was slumped against a birchnut tree, wes’s blood crusting in his palm. tears were pooling up in his sorrowful brown eyes, struggling to fall.

“i beat him up.” wilson mumbled, slowly closing his fist. willow stopped inching towards her brother.

“oh really? why did you attack him in the first place then, wilson?” willow accused, the hiss returning to her voice. she crossed her arms over her chest, giving a powerful stance. “if i was wes, i’d have dumped your fucking ass as soon as you even begun to get that fist up.”

“where is he.” wilson commanded to willow, who’s snarl got more menacing.

“he’s going to stay as far away from you as possible.” she bit back. “until you can figure your shit out.”

wilson’s heart stopped. “you can’t do that!” he cried. “i’ll go fucking mental! i can’t lose him again, willow! he means too much to me!” wilson began ripping at his hair.

his gaze shifted from willow’s angry face, to wes, who was being carried to a tent by wolfgang.

wes’s arms were slack, and he was breathing harshly. wilson’s eyes clouded over.

“willow, please.” he begged, tears dripping down his pale face. “i can work this out, just...let me see him.”

willow’s lips thinned into a hard line. “you get two minutes alone with him.” she walked away, and pointed to the tent.

wilson shot up, sprinting past everything, making his way to the small green tent.

“wes!” he practically yelled, flinging open the flaps.

wes was laying down on the cot, the left side of his face swollen. fear glazed over his eyes, as he sat up, shrinking away from wilson.

wilson reached out a hand, and wes’s eyes shined with tears. he froze.

“baby,” wilson whispered, caressing the side of wes’s face. he wiped his tears away. “i love you, and i’m so fucking sorry that i hurt you.”

wes let his guard down a little, and stared into wilson’s deep brown eyes. he still wasn’t convinced.

wilson bit his lip, sliding off the cot, crouching on one knee.

wes let tears drip onto wilson’s hand.

“ _please_ ,” he begged. “please don’t leave me. i love you so much. i’ve never loved anything or anyone else in the entire world, as much as i love you.”

wes’s gaze dropped to the floor, his bangs covering his face. wilson lifted wes’s cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet again.

wilson leaned forward to lightly kiss wes’s forehead. he left his lips lingering for a second longer.

“wesley.” wilson whispered. “will you marry me?”

wes’s eyes widened.

“not right now, obviously.” wilson reassured, running a thumb along wes’s jawline. “someday, when its just us. someday, when the world isn’t so shitty. someday-“ he trailed off, more focused on memorising every inch of wes’s face.

“someday,” wilson continued, sliding a hand down wes’s waist, stopping at his hips. “someday i’ll propose, with a massive diamond ring. someday, you’ll understand how much i love you.”

wes took a second to understand, before he pulled away from wilson’s grasp. he shrank back into the corner of the tent, his arms to his sides.

wilson reached a hand out to wes, who slapped it away.

“ _no_.” wes croaked, his voice rough from misuse. his blue eyes were sharp with anger. “i’m not going to marry you.”

wilson’s breath hitched in his throat. his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. the world around him went silent.

wes shook his head, vigorously. “i don’t think i even want to see you ever again.” his fists tightened at his sides. “do you _really_ think i’m going to marry you out of pity, after you beat me up? _fuck_ no. i am not subjecting mine and webber’s life to domestic violence. i suggest, you take your sorry ass, and get the fuck away from me.”

wilson’s eyes watered with oncoming tears, his mouth hanging open.

wes growled. “and to think, that even webber was considering calling you _wilson_. i fucking raised that kid ever since i found him, and i’m not letting his childhood become tainted, because of some sick psycho.” his lips turned downward, and he waved his arm to send wilson away.

hot tears spilled from wilson’s eyes, sending his mind into a frenzy. he stood up, trudging away from the tent.

wilson could feel the cold seeping into his back, the wind biting his neck.

he didn’t stop walking though, not for a second. wes didn’t want to see him again.

he wasn’t focused on how far he was going, even as the sun went down, and the moon came up. wilson sat down at the base of an evergreen tree, not bothering to light a torch.

“ _say pal,_ ” wilson heard beside him, immediately knowing who it was. he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for anything that came at him. “ _that sexy mime doesn’t seem to love you anymore.”_

wilson felt his chest tighten, as something lifted him at least 50 feet up into the air.

“ _your pretty sister won’t be here to save you this time, higgsbury.”_

wilson didn’t even utter a scream when he felt maxwell tear his arms from their sockets. hot blood gushed from his dismembered body, his vision becoming cloudy.

wilson let his eyes close, feeling maxwell slip his cold hands around his throat.

“ _don’t worry, pal.”_ maxwell whispered into wilson’s ear, tightening his grip on his neck. “ _you’ll see your mime and that ugly spider soon.”_

 _snap_.


	2. webber loves mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are beginning to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this wasn't COMPLETELY finished, i'm gonna be honest. i will be making a chapter 3 for it though, so stay tuned fellas!

prompt: shorter. wes finds out smth he don’t wanna. lol have fun.   
  
wes awoke, to webber tapping his little paws on his face. wes sleepily opened his eyes, giving a grin to the little boy.   
  
“miss willow made breakfast, mama.” webber almost whispered, as if not to wake his mama.   
  
the mime sat up, stretching his arms out for webber to climb into. he complied, and hugged wes tightly.    
  
‘what did miss willow make this morning?’ wes gesticulated. ‘is it on fire?’   
  
webber giggled, making wes crack a grin. the mime stood up, with webber still firmly holding onto his middle.    
  
the little spider-child squeezed tighter. “we’re kangaroos! you’re the mama kangaroo, and we’re the baby kangaroo in your pouch.” he looked up at wes, his fangs shining in the light.    
  
wes smiled back down at him, and kissed his forehead.    
  
‘i love you. you know that, right?’ wes signed, letting webber drop his legs to the ground.    
  
“we know, mama. you tell us every night before bedtime!” webber showed off his fangs again. “we love you too.”    
  
wes huffed out a breath, his smile fading slightly. he rubbed the bruised left side of his cheek, and turned his head around to glance into the birchnut trees.    
  
wilson hadn’t come back last night.    
  
he furrowed his brows, squinting into the distance. wes didn’t think twice, he took his spear from the holster and set out into the woods to find his boyfriend.    
  
willow, wendy and webber didn’t really notice wes leaving.    
  
this wasn’t the first time wes went looking for someone.    
  
_ way before he had met wilson, and not long after webber, wes had another man in his life. wolfgang. wes knew he liked him the second he met him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang was loud and strong, and he promised to protect wes from anything that came their way.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wes appreciated that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it wasn’t long after the two met, they became closer. much closer.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang was wes’ first everything.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ the two had found webber when he was young, and immediately swore to protect him. webber had gotten used to calling the two “mama” and “papa”. wes tried to coax webber to call him something more masculine, but the child refused.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang had laughed at that, wrapping his arms tightly around the two, protectively. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wes was silently planning to marry wolfgang, once they got out of hell. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ not even a week later, wes had found his boyfriend’s body torn to pieces in the desert.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ he had never cried so hard in his entire life.  _ _   
_   
wes sighed, memories of wolfgang passing through his mind as he trudged through the thicket. he wished the world was back to normal, when everything made sense. he wished he was back home, in france.    
  
wes was beginning to feel homesick again.    
_   
_ _ “you are from where?” wolfgang had asked one night, as wes was putting webber to bed.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “france. cannes, to be exact.” wes had said, back when he liked using his voice. he kissed the top of webber’s head, stepping out of the tent.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang’s eyes lit up like fireworks. “mime man speaks french? cool!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wes’ heart skipped. “i do.” he shrugged, and gave wolfgang a half smile.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang scooted closer to wes, almost touching shoulders. “wolfgang doesn’t speak french.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “really?” wes whispered. “i can teach you.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ it was wolfgang’s turn to shrug. “wolfgang isn’t smart enough. he’d rather hear cute mime speak it.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wes blushed under his makeup, locking eyes with wolfgang.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ he could see wolfgang’s eyes beginning to gloss over. wes was the first to lean forward, and pecked his cheek.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ wolfgang smiled, and kissed wes on the lips.  _ __   
  
it wasn’t long before wes had grown tired and hungry. he mentally ordered himself to set up a camp for the night, and pick a few nearby berries.    
  
wes roasted the berries in his campfire, and layed out a grass mat. darkness shrouded over the world, and wes moved closer to his fire.    
  
thoughts cascaded in his head like wildfire. he wondered if wolfgang and wilson were in heaven waiting for him.   
  
he must have lost focus, because the next thing he knew, he was being toppled on by webber.    
  
“mama!” the boy yelled, clutching onto wes’s shirt for leverage. “why did you leave us? we looked all day for you! we got scared, mama. we wanted you to tuck us into bed.”    
  
wes stared into webber’s 8 silver eyes. he gave a lopsided grin, and cleared his throat.    
  
“i love you, webber. never doubt that, okay? i swore to protect you, since...” he trailed off, his heart racing.    
  
webber’s eyes widened with oncoming fear. his mama never spoke unless it was extremely serious.    
  
wes pulled the child closer to his chest, letting him cuddle.   
  
“...webber, do you remember papa?” he asked, his hand delicately petting webber’s head.    
  
webber made a confused ‘hmm?’ before speaking. “no, mama. we don’t remember ever having a papa.” the child looked up at wes again. “was mister wilson our papa?”    
  
wes hesitated, before he shook his head sadly. tears were beginning to form in his eyes.   
  
“webber... i really can’t hide things like this from you. i know you may not understand yet, but... i know you don’t remember your papa. i told you he left and went away. he-” wes choked a little, hot tears now cascading down his face in waterfalls.    
  
“he died. i couldn’t tell you then, and i really don’t even want to tell you now. i think the same thing happened to mister wilson. i don’t know what to do. i’m supposed to protect you, like wolfgang had told me to...” wes sniffed loudly, wiping his nose with his glove. webber’s eyes flashed remorse.    
  
wes exhaled loudly, and ruffled webber’s fur. “...the truth is the only thing i can’t protect you from.”    
  
webber sniffed, his eyes meeting with his mama’s.    
  
“i’ll protect you mama. we will find mister wilson and papa.”    



End file.
